Bend and Break
by Gifted Empress
Summary: Sometimes you just have to let go a little bit and trust what your heart tells you to for if you don’t, you might wind up missing out on the best thing that ever happened to you. A RoryLogan Sophie fic.
1. Bend and Break

**A/N: Hello everyone who's reading this! This is my first Gilmore Girls Fanfic (but not my first fic). I was just so inspired by the concept of Rory and Logan getting together that I just had to write a fic about them. So I did. Now please, read and of course review, because reviews make me happy and happiness leads to updates. It's really just a vicious cycle. And now, I bid you adieu and on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own Gilmore Girls; it all belongs to Amy Sherman-Pallidino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and Hofflund/Polone in Association with Warner Bros. Also, the song that this was fic was named after does not belong to me, it belongs to the band Keane and all other appropriate persons/companies.**

* * *

_"Lovesick bitter and hardened heart_

_Aching waiting for night waiting for life to start_

_Meet me in the morning when you wake up_

_Meet me in the morning then you'll wake up_

_If only I don't bend and break_

_I'll meet you on the other side_

_I'll meet you in the light_

_If only I don't suffocate_

_I'll meet you in the morning when you wake."_

-Bend And Break by Keane

**Chapter 1:**

Driven. It was one word that could be used to describe Logan Huntzberger. But then again so could arrogant, argumentative, audacious, wealthy, and in many a young woman's opinion, devilishly handsome. All of these adjectives applied, but driven was the one that is most fitting to this particular situation.

As we saying, Logan was driven. He got this particular trait from both his mother and his father, his father being the famous Mitchem Huntzberger of journalistic tycoon fame. Logan had been taught from a very young age to stop at nothing when trying to get what you want. He also had been given what he wanted fairly easily his whole life. That's why he found this situation particularly troubling. It was the first time that he had not gotten what he wanted with incredible ease.

The thing that he wanted, but was having trouble getting, was not a thing at all, but rather a girl, who's grandparents ran in the same circles as his parents, but who's mother had run away with her to raise her in a completely separate world. This girl had fair skin, dark brown hair, and cerulean eyes. She was pretty, in that somewhat unconventional, slightly bookish sort of way. He found her to be quite amazing.

And to the best of his knowledge, she was abhorred him. That made it quite the situation.

He had no real idea why she disliked. Wait, no, he did have _some_ idea why she disliked him and it had to do with the fact that he was somewhat arrogant, had talked down to her friend, and represented the life that she had been taught to dislike from a young age. It was fairly easy to understand once you knew who her parents were and what they had done.

He just wanted her to be his. It seemed that every time they took a step forward towards a meaningful friendship or any sort of relationship, something happened and they took two steps back. It was getting to be pretty aggravating; he was slowly running out of ideas to capture her attention.

Logan knew that some part of her enjoyed his company. It was that part of her that had made her agree to the sub-party and to jump off the scaffolding. That was the part of her that he wanted to see more often.

Then there was the other of part of her. The part that was still very much stuck in the world of her childhood. He liked that part of her too, but he felt it was stifling her in some way. That part of her was serious, scared, and easily embarrassed. That part of her did not enjoy his little stunt in her philosophy class or the way he baited her.

He had decided to do the stunt as a means of getting her attention and to loosen her up a bit. He'd been thinking that if he did something really big and overly dramatic like this, she might finally get the hint that he wanted _something_ from her. Looking back, he could kind of see how this might make her angry, but hindsight is 20/20. It also doesn't help to have her grandfather corner him in the courtyard when he was getting coffee with Colin and Finn and start rambling about property agreements and pre-nups and finishing up by welcoming him to the family. It had taken him entirely off guard, and only later, after being mocked by Finn and Colin, did he realize that this had been her way of getting back at him. It had been her acting on the impulses that the part of her that liked him had been telling her. That only made him like her more.

So now, after that fiasco, Logan sat in his posh suite contemplating the way to get the girl. He'd obviously been too quiet and introverted for Finn's liking, so Finn decided to interrupt him.

"Mate, you're thinking far too hard about something that is obviously making you upset, so I suggest that you get out of here, go to a party, get drunk, and hook up with some beautiful blonde with legs up to here," Finn said, surprisingly soberly (which for him, was just mildly drunk), and motioning to just under his chin.

Looking up at his possibly alcoholic, self-proclaimed "exotic" friend, Logan was struck with a brilliant idea. He would invite the object of his amorous affections to the next LDB gathering. Perhaps he could even loosen her up enough to join the Brigade. It was her birthright after all.

"Finn, my man, you are a genius," Logan said, standing up and patting Finn on the back.

"Of course I am. Wait, what did I do?" Finn asked, slightly confused.

"You just gave me a solution to a very pressing problem. Now, let's see about that party," Logan responded, picking up his coat, and making his way towards the door.

Logan opened the door and turned back to Finn, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Finn answered walking slowly towards the door and shaking his head. "Maybe that afternoon pick-me-up shot was not such a good idea, I seem to be periodically blacking out," he continued as he walked out the door.

"Nah, Finn, you're just not up to your usual speed, perhaps some Guiness will help," Logan answered as he shut the door.

"Yeah, and a redhead," Finn said.

And they both made their way to what was surely going to be a very interesting party. Especially, with the prospect of tomorrow and the invitation of a lifetime to one Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, the girl who might've, quite possibly, captured the heart of one Logan Huntzberger.

* * *

**A/N 2: And there you have it folks, the first chapter. Sorry that it is so short and if Finn is out of character (I tried, I really tried). More will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please, please review! **


	2. Talk to Me

_"You know I love the type_

_You look like you've been up all night_

_And yet somehow still look beautiful_

_You do it all at the same time_

_Whenever you walk by_

_You always look me in the eyes_

_And in that moment I know_

_The same thing's on your mind_

_Come and talk to me_

_What are you waiting for?_

_'Cuz I can see you passing every day and I'm always wanting more_

_Come and talk to me_

_What are you gonna do?_

_'Cuz I can't seem to get the nerve to get off my own ass_

_And come and talk to you."_

-Talk to Me by Keri Noble

Chapter 2:

Rory Gilmore liked to be in the know. She enjoyed living a balanced life, in which she knew all angles and there was no one there to rock the boat. As a side effect of such balance and calm, it could be said that she was sheltered and naïve. And to a degree, she was. But she wasn't naïve as everyone thought. She (like most college students) had done things she wasn't proud of.

Unfortunately for those trying to prove her worldliness, those incidents were few and far between. This is partly due to her enjoyment of balance, as well as her generally introverted and restrained behavior.

Since she was a studious, quiet, and straight-laced person, she didn't take a whole hell of a lot of risks.

That was until she met Logan Huntzberger.

Logan was a boat rocker. He disturbed her tranquil life and brought out the argumentative and bold part of her that she hadn't known existed. By putting ripples in the pond that was her life, he had caused her step out of her shell and realize what it was like on the other side. However, in the process of showing her what she had been missing, he managed to infuriate her.

That was what made her loathe him. Or so she thought.

Life had been so simple before Logan. Well, not exactly simple, but at least a heck of a lot less strenuous. And even when he first entered her life, he hadn't been so bad. In many aspects he had been a breathe of fresh air. As much as she hadn't liked the way he managed to get under her skin, she had to admit that she did enjoy being around him, at least part of the time. Things had been nice between the two of them and it looked as though they had had the chance of being friends, and then the "incident" had happened and many things had changed.

When she had been embarrassed like that in front of one of her favorite professors, her classmates, and Anna, who she was supposed to be showing actual college life, she had felt emotions that she had never felt in such a magnitude before. Like burning embarrassment, seething anger, and bizarrely enough, oddlyflattered. The last one led to her being irritated at herself for getting some enjoyment from that fiasco.

After yelling at Logan, and getting her grandfather to nearly give Logan a heart attack, by shoving what she assumed was his worst fear in his face in front of Colin and Finn, she was left to ponder what Marty had said when they were looking for Anna.

And for the record, she wasn't enjoying the thoughts that Marty had provoked.

What Marty had said was troubling, and Rory was looking for any excuse to dismiss what he had said as false. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized he might actually be right. And that was troubling her more than anything else.

She didn't know what might've caused Logan to take interest in her. To like her. To want to impress her. And to want to impressher in the distinctly childish way he seemed to anything. She wanted to knowwhat madeher special in his eyes. She was just a quiet girl who was the exact opposite of every thing Logan seemed to like in a girl, and who had argued with him that day in the hall outside of her room.

And what was it about Logan that caused her to react the way she did? He was arrogant and snobbish, but she could tell that there was something about him that she found distinctly charming. And that itselfwas alarming. She didn't want to be in any way, shape, or form attracted to this, to quote herself, "buttfaced miscreant".

Dammit Marty! Why did he have say anything? Why couldn't he have just let her be bitter and angry and ranting? Why did he have to point out what must've been quite apparent to everyone else? If he had never done that, she could've gone on living her life in complete denial.

But denial of what? She asked herself. She couldn't possible _like_ Logan. Sure, he was cute, and had saved her from a horribly dull guy at her grandparents' party, and comforted her after her break up with Dean, but that still didn't make him all right. Right? Maybe there was more to Logan than met the eye. And maybe what was under the surface was worth getting know. Maybe she was slightly attracted to Logan Huntzberger, and maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

But whatever it was, and whatever she was, it could wait until tomorrow. Then she would sort the whole thing out. She would talk to Marty, because he had seemed kind of upset after their last encounter, and then maybe talk to Logan. But she would only talk to Logan if she had finished her next article and gotten some studying in. That's right, make priorities, she thought. She knew that it was best if Logan was not that far up on her list.

As she got out of her car, Rory was quite proud of herself. She had mentally sorted out a lot of things that had been puzzling her. Now, she was ready to just fall into bed and sleep away the still troubling issues of what to about Marty and Logan. But at least she had figured out a plan of attack, and that satisfied her for now.

When she reached the door of dorm, she opened the door cautiously, flicked on the lights, and listened hard for any noises that might produce unwanted images in her head. Upon hearing none, Rory walked into the common room and dropped her keys on the coffee table and picked up a note that lay there.

_"Gilmore, I've gone out so don't expect me home tonight. I am following Terrence's advice and getting out there. Perhaps you should too. I'll see you later. Paris"_ The note read.

After reading the note, Rory shivered slightly in disgust at the mental image that had just sprung into her head. She remembered what she and Anna had seen not too long ago. It had been something that she could've lived and died completely satisfied with her lifewithout ever seeing. Tonight, she was grateful that Paris and Doyle had decided to take it elsewhere. She was _very_ grateful.

Rory left the note on the table, walked into her room, left her phone on the bedside table (just in case her mother called when she was still asleep), checked to see what homework she had to do tomorrow, and got ready for bed. It had been a very long day.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: So kiddies, that was chapter 2. Aren't you proud that I got it up relatively fast (if you ever read any of my other fics, you know that 5 days is very good for me). I know that both this chapter and last chapter are little boring with minimal interaction, but I assure you that it will not be that way next chapter. This was just to set the scene and let us know exactly where Logan and Rory are. I'd like to thank my reviewers (janesparrow, fairieangel, Lovelock79, Daisy Deertree, bklyangel, and The Grynne (esp. you who was a) my first review & b) who gave me perhaps one the best compliments I have ever gotten.)). If you want to know exactly when I'll be updating next, check out my profile, because I have set a deadline for myself (if I break said deadline feel free to harass me!). Thanks for reading, please review, & I will see you in chapter 3!**


	3. Somewhere Only We Know

_"I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_"

-Somewhere Only We Know by Keane

Chapter 3:

The next morning brought two very different things to our respective heroes. To Logan, morning brought a slight hangover and a sense of anticipation. To Rory, it brought a sense of apprehension and a remembrance of the previous night's thoughts. In each of their separate beds, they both knew that it was going to be long morning.

Rory got up, dragged herself to the bathroom, showered, brushed her teeth, and then set at the task of finding something to wear. She mused that she had been serious when she told Anna that she occasionally missed uniforms. After digging through her closet for a few moments, she decided on jeans, a dark green shirt, and brown shoes. Finally dressed and ready for the day, she grabbed her bag that had her materials for her latest article, her cell phone, some lip balm, picked up her brown coat and headed for the door.

Across campus, Logan was pumping himself up for the task he had set before himself. He had gotten up earlier than usual, around 8:30 (am, not pm), and taken a shower, following which he got dressed in his normal attire (which consisted of khakis, a navy blue turtleneck, and brown shoes with matching belt). The entire time he was getting ready, he was trying to psych himself for the challenge of getting Rory to agree to go out with him. Well, not him per se, more like accompany to a party thrown by the LDB, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he had to think of a pretty clever way to get her to say yes to him. And that task was easier said than done.

So, Logan decided the best way to just accomplish his "mission" was to seek Rory out (subtly, of course), and just let things go from there. _'What have I got to lose? Oh, I forgot, my pride,'_ he thought. _'Okay, now if I was a book-sniffing, studious, coffee addict and it was somewhat early in the day, where would I go?'_ After pacing around the common room of his suite for a few moments, he was finally struck with an epiphany, so he quickly grabbed his wallet and his keys and walked out the door.

Rory was at the one place that was logical for a daughter of her mother to be at such an hour of the day. She was getting coffee. Rory knew that she couldn't expect to be able to function and actually accomplish anything unless she had least two cups of that delicious, slightly bitter brown liquid. And since today was a fairly big day, she concluded that she was going to need three cups in order to just be able to force herself to sit at her desk at the newspaper.

After grabbing a cup on her way out the door, Rory decided that on her way to the paper was the perfect time to get cups two and three. She made her way to kiosk that made the best coffee and that was on her way to the paper. It was cold that morning, the brisk air biting at her nose and causing her to be able to see her breath. She hoped that it would get warmer as the day progressed —drastically warmer.

Meanwhile, Logan had been searching every place that he could think of that sold coffee. Logan must've been to at least fifteen coffee stands, and was having no luck at finding Rory. He was starting to get a little frustrated. So, he made his way towards the paper offices, thinking that at the very least he would go there and terrify Doyle until Rory showed. But just as he turned into the courtyard before the newspaper office, he saw Rory standing in line at the kiosk right there. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking to check here earlier, but nonetheless, he smirked and made his way over to Rory.

As she stood in line, Rory bounced up down lightly on the balls of her feet to keep warm in the cold air. She had been doing that for only a few minutes when she felt warm breath on her neck, and heard someone speak.

"Whatcha doin' Ace? Trying to prevent osteoporosis?" Logan said, jovially in her ear.

Rory smiled, and turned around, raising a single eyebrow as she looked at him. "What if I was? I've got to counteract the coffee I drink somehow," she responded.

"How very health conscious of you. Are you sure that there was not an ulterior motive to your bouncing? Bunny fetish, perhaps?" he asked, smirking

"Nope, I just want strong bones and teeth," she answered smiling broadly.

"I can't say that I'm not slightly disappointed that I won't get to see you a Playboy bunny costume, but then again, I would hate for you have a hunched back and be constantly worrying about breaking a hip. So please, Ace dear, continue your hopping."

At his words, Rory immediately stopped bouncing. She looked at him, taking a step back from him as the line progressed forward.

"So, Logan, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Well, I do go to school here, Ace," he replied cheekily.

"I meant here, to this particular place, to this coffee stand."

"I thought that my reason was fairly obvious."

"And what reason would that be?"

"For coffee," he said with a grin.

By that point, Rory had reached the front of the line, and before she could order, Logan had stepped in front of her and begun to place his. At this action, Rory started to get a little angry; no one stood in the way of her and coffee. No one. Those who were foolish enough to try usually parted ways with something that was fairly precious to them. That was another thing that she had been taught by her mother: those that keep coffee from being consumed are bad. It was a law of nature, at least at the Gilmore house.

That is why Rory reacted the way she did. "What are doing?" she asked Logan, feeling fire coursing through her veins.

Logan turned at looked at her innocently, as if he hadn't heard the fire behind her words. "Ordering coffee. What does it look like I'm doing?" he answered.

"Do you not realize that you are standing in the way of a Gilmore girl, and her coffee? And that to a Gilmore girl, coffee is the very elixir of life and those who stand between said girl and said coffee, meet terrible and painful ends?" she continued.

At those words, Logan seemed to ponder what Rory was saying before answering. "Well, I figured that you took your coffee seriously, as you do go to the Pub for the coffee, which is slightly abnormal, and that I usually see you consume at least two cups when you are working at the paper, so I was just about to ask you what you wanted."

Rory just stared at him. "What?"

"I'm asking what you want. As in to drink. Coffee," he said, being a smart ass.

"Oh. Well, I want two medium cups of coffee, black. I don't want any of that cream or sugar stuff in it. It's too earlier," she answered, recovering quickly.

"Atta girl, Ace," he answered and he turned back to the cashier and restated her order and paid for the coffee. Shortly after that he turned back around, three cups of coffee clutched in hands. He held out two them to her, which she gladly accepted.

"Thanks," she said, as she began to guzzle down the first of the two cups.

"Your Welcome," he answered. After watching her practically chug the cup of coffee, he simply stated, "Whoa, slow down Ace, you might choke, and if you did, whom would I argue with?"

She paused her drinking, and looked him, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Sorry about that, it's just that coffee is very, very important to me. Did I scare you?"

"Just a little bit," he said, laughing slightly. "But I am also deeply impressed. Two cups of black coffee? Wow."

"Yeah, I get that from my mom. She says that morning coffee must be black, afternoon coffee blond, and evening or night coffee however the mood dictates. She is even quoted as saying 'In the morning, I like my coffee black, like the color my soul is on a morning without coffee.' It's just one of those things we do," Rory responded, as the two of them began to head towards the newsroom together, taking their time.

"Your mother sounds like quite the woman. But then again she'd have to be, to have you as her daughter," Logan said with a smile.

"My mom is amazing. She's bold, fun, and so full of life. You'd love her," Rory said without thinking.

"Is that an invitation to meet your mother sometime in the future?" Logan asked, smirking.

"Well, maybe, but if that ever does happen, be warned, by that time she'll know all about you," Rory said.

"I look forward to that day."

After a few moments of silence, Rory looked at Logan and thoughtfully asked, "Logan, what are you doing up so earlier? More importantly, what are you doing at the paper so early?"

"Well, Ace, the truth is that I came to see you," Logan confessed.

"Really? Why?"

"Because I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?" Rory asked, pushing open the door to the newsroom.

"Ace, I was wondering if — "

Logan was cut off by a voice shouting, "Gilmore!" from across the room.

They both looked in the direction that the shout came from to see Doyle coming towards them.

"Gilmore, we need to talk about your next article," Doyle said tensely.

"Can it wait a moment? Logan was just about to ask me something," Rory asked.

Upon hearing Logan's name, Doyle instantly became more tense, and turned to Logan, smiling, "Huntzberger, how wonderful for you to be gracing us with your presence so early in the morning. Now would, you please excuse us, as I need to speak to Gilmore,_ right now_."

After finishing those words, Doyle seized Rory's arm and began to drag her in the direction of his office, away from where Logan stood.

"I'm so sorry, Logan, but can it wait until later?" Rory asked, as she was being dragged away.

"Yeah, I'll call you," Logan called back at her.

"But you don't have my number!" she called back.

"Trust me, Ace, I'll get it," he finished, just as the last of her was pulled into the office and the door slammed shut.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. He sat down at his desk. "Shit, shit, shit."

_'Well there goes the plan,'_ Logan thought sourly. _'And it was all going so well, before Doyle stepped him and messed it all up. Oh well, I guess that I will just have to do a little research and give her a call. Perhaps, it will be better this way.'_ He resolved as he turned on his computer to begin his quest to find Rory's number. He was determined to have asked her by the end of the day, even if he had to shout it from the tops of buildings, something he was pretty sure she wouldn't react kindly to.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ta da! Chapter 3! I am quite pleased with myself over a number of things. A) I got this out in a timely fashion, and B) it is the longest chapter I've written so far of anything, ever (it's 5 pages! That speaks very well about my inspiration & direction for this story). I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed between my last update & now (Lovelock79, g--b-S-t-E-r07, megliz716, Daisy Deertree, ilovetombrady12 (thanks for pointing out the grammar errors, if you go back & check now, I've corrected them, it was just bad proofing on my part), preciousbabyblue, SassyAngel05, fairieangel, hunnydukes-chocolate, OMARION, and Brianne (is that site you mentioned by any chance Illusive? Cause I do post my story there also)). Please keep reading and reviewing; it's good to know that people are reading and enjoying this story, because I am enjoying writing it. For more details on anything, including my next update time, check the profile & until next time adieu!**

**P.S. I hope that the Rory & Logan banter turned out okay. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	4. Punk Rock Princess

_"Maybe when your hair gets darker_

_Maybe when your eyes get wide_

_Maybe when the walls are smaller there will be more space_

_Maybe when I'm not so tired_

_Maybe you can step inside_

_Maybe when I look for things that I can't replace_

_I can't replace_

_I can't replace_

_If you could be my Punk Rock Princess_

_I would be your Garage Band King_

_You could tell me why you just don't fit in_

_And how your gonna be something_

_If I could be your first real heartache_

_I would do it all over again_

_If you could be my Punk Rock Princess_

_I will be your Heroin_

_I never thought you'd last_

_I never dreamed you would_

_You watched your life go past_

_You wonder if you should"_

-Punk Rock Princess by Something Corporate

Chapter 4:

Rory stood in Doyle's office, recovering from being forced across the newsroom and hastily shoved inside, and contemplating what exactly Logan had been about to say to her. She watched as Doyle scuttled around the tiny office and over to behind his desk. Once Doyle was there, he slammed his hands down onto the desk and looked at her with a look that suggested both fear and fury.

"Gilmore, what exactly were you doing?" Doyle seethed.

"What? Where?" Rory asked confused.

"Out there! In front of your fellow journalists! Are you trying to make a fool of me?" Doyle said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Doyle, I'm not trying to make a fool of you. I was just getting coffee when Logan came, bought my coffee for me, and decided to accompany me here."

"I thought you said that you and Huntzberger weren't friends."

"We're not!"

"Then why did he buy you coffee?"

"I don't know! He just did. Is it a crime if we are friends? Or perhaps I could ask you what exactly you and Paris were doing? Cause I'm sure the whole staff would love to know what's going on between you two."

"Fine! You win. I won't say anything about you and Huntzberger, if you don't say anything about me and Gellar."

"Okay, though I believe I am getting the short end of the stick, since there is nothing going on between me and Logan for you to tell. So, why am I in here anyways?" Rory asked, quite pleased that she had managed to silence Doyle, but at the same time disturbed that she had to call back into her mind the images of him in Paris' robe.

"What?" Doyle asked, slightly confused.

"You said you need to talk to me about my article. And if I recall correctly, you said it couldn't wait," she answered.

"Oh yes, that," Doyle responded, remembering. "Gilmore, I'm quite concerned about your latest article."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Well, technically it's a very good article. The problem is that it doesn't have the same pizzazz or flare that your article on the Life and Death Brigade had. I mean that feature was fantastic! It was as if you were really there! I was very impressed."

"You were?" Rory asked, surprised at his compliment. Doyle didn't compliment anyone. He mostly ranted at them.

"Yes. And I'm going to be honest and tell you that I am going to refrain from putting this article in, or any article you write, until you can come up with something that has that charisma."

"Anything I write? Isn't that a little unfair?"

"No, because I know that you can come up with something. Now go and get cracking," Doyle said shoving Rory out of his office. "Gellar! Can I see you in here?" Paris got up and went into Doyle's office shutting the door behind her.

Rory was left standing there completely dumbfounded. She stared at the closed door for a few moments before she came to her senses and realized that Paris and Doyle were in there, alone. She shivered in fear at what they might be doing.

Rory turned around and walked over to her desk, slightly numb to the world around her. She was having trouble processing what Doyle had just said to her. _'He wants another article like that one? What am I supposed to do it on?' _Rory wondered. _'And even if I could find another subject, how would I get a scoop like that again? Pieces like that just don't fall out of the sky! He's being really harsh.'_

She sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. While waiting for the machine to turn fully on, she glanced around the office, thinking that she was looking for no one in particular, but in actuality was looking for Logan. Upon seeing that he was not as his desk, she felt an odd sense of disappointment. Rory had thought that perhaps he could help her think of something to write about. After all, he had prompted her last article.

_ 'Where did he go?'_ she wondered. _'He only just got here when I did. I wonder what he was going to ask me. I hope that it isn't anything bad, cause I don't think that I can handle any more bad news right now. And what did he mean that he'd get my number? That did not sound very good at all.'_

After mulling Logan's missing-in-action status and his possible plots to finagle her number, she decided the only way to come up with any sort of solution was to call the person who knew her best, her mother. She flipped open her cell phone, pressed "2", and then the call button, and soon the phone was ringing.

"Kiki's House of Pain, how may I direct your call?" Lorelai's voice chirped on the other end of the line.

"Mom, it's me, Rory. I need your help," Rory said impatiently, drumming her fingers on the desk.

"Oh, so you'll be wanting our whipping department. Please hold," Lorelai continued, ignoring Rory's comment. "Hello, whipping department, Lorelai speaking."

"Mom, I have a problem."

"What, my darling daughter, is your problem? Someone slip something in your coffee? And if that is the case, who was it, so that I know who to sick Luke on."

"No, no one slipped anything into any of the three cups of coffee I've had this morning. My problem is something else entirely."

"Three cups? I'm so proud you! I did raise you right! And what is your problem? Does it concern darling Limo boy?"

"No, it doesn't concern Logan, though he did buy me coffee this morning."

"Ooh! Limo boy knows the way to your heart. I like him already. When do I get to meet him? And will he buy me coffee?"

"To answer both questions, I have no idea."

"Oh, that's too bad. You're lucky that I am dating the giver of coffee-life."

"Yes, I am. I'm grateful too."

"Atta girl. Now, now what were you saying?"

"Well, you know my article on the Life and Death Brigade?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, Doyle really liked it, and now he won't publish any of my articles until I write one that compares to it and I can't think of anything to write on."

"Obviously Doyle's not getting any action if he is being so stiff."

"Actually, Doyle and Paris are having a fling. In fact, I think that they are currently doing it in his office."

"Eww! Gross! Those are images I didn't need!"

"How do you think I feel? I walked in to the common room to see Doyle there in Paris' robe."

"Ew! Also gross! Stop it!"

"Fine I will, but only because I don't want to think about it either."

"Okay, now your problem. I wish I could help you kid, but I am frankly out of ideas, unless you want to write about your fabulous, gorgeous, and modest mother."

"I would, but I don't have a modest mother."

"You're mean."

"Not mean, honest."

"All right, I let you get away with it for now, but only because I have to stop Michel from scaring any more guests. Call me later kid, and keep me posted with the happenings with Limo Boy."

"Okay, I will. Love you Mom."

"Love you too kid. Bye."

"Bye." Rory said, hanging up the phone.

As great as it had been to talk to her mom, she was still right where she had been when she had first called. _'Well, there is nothing I can do here,'_ she thought. _'Might as well go to the library and get some studying in. And who knows? I might see something inspiring.'_

Rory got up from her desk, gathered up her things, and made her way to the door, trying hard not to think about what was going on behind the still closed door of Doyle's office. She had a feeling that a trip to the library was exactly what she needed. Nothing made things simpler than books. And coffee, she couldn't forget the coffee. Soon, she hoped, all her problems would just go away.

* * *

**A/N: There you go guys! Not as long as the last chapter, but still pretty long (for me). Sorry for the delay, I had trouble getting inspired and I had to get through finals. Also, I apologize if the Lorelai/Rory banter is OOC cause I wasn't sure if I was going about it in the right way!To all those that reviewed last chapter (Amanda, Lovelock79, megliz716, daisyduke947, GhettoCapy, ****g--b-S-t-E-r07****, and VCemmy04) thank you so much! Please keep reading and reviewing, a new update shall be up in the next couple of days. And to those that didn't review but read, review fools! I like it, it makes me happy, and happiness equates faster chapter output! Thanks! Until next time, Lina.**


	5. I'm Gonna Be 500 Miles

_"When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you_

_When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_

_If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you_

_And if I haver, yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you_

_But I would walk 500 miles_

_And I would walk 500 more_

_Just to be the man who walked 1,000 miles_

_To fall down at your door_

_When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you_

_And when the money, comes in for the work I do_

_I'll pass almost every penny on to you_

_When I come home (when I come home), oh I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you_

_And if I grow old, well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you"_

- I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) by the Proclaimers

Chapter 5:

Determination. An admirable trait, as it usually aids in people living up to their full potential. It also aids to the stubborn pigheadedness that plagues others. Two very different types of determination for two very different people.

Logan was currently determined to use the full potential of his various connections in order find Rory's cell phone number. That task was going to be monumental, but he had a distinct feeling that it was going to work out in his favor.

As he walked along one of the innumerable paths that Yale was home to, Logan contemplated what exactly his options and means were. He could just ask Rory's roommate, Paris, but truth be told she kind of scared him. That combined with the fact he sorely doubted that she would even speak to him, let alone give him Rory's number.

_'I could track down that bartender, Marty I think his name was and ask him for her number,'_ Logan thought. _'On second thought, maybe not, as I'm pretty sure that he hates my guts, as well as has a thing for Rory, both of which would put a damper on his willingness to help me out.'_

Logan continued to ponder his options. He could ask Finn where he could get it, but the chances that Finn would be sober or conscious enough to give him a viable answer were slim. _'Who do I know that knows Rory? Her grandparents! Wait, do I really want to call my mother to get her grandmother's number so that I can ask for her number? I don't think so, too many questions, from both my mother and Emily. That is something I definitely don't want to have to deal with.'_

Logan paced around his dorm, trying to come up with a viable option. Then suddenly the answer hit him like a sack of bricks. He walked to table that the phone was resting on, opened up a drawer and pulled out the phonebook. He flipped through the white pages until he found the G's and then ran his finger down the list until he found what he was looking for. Lorelai Gilmore, 37 Maple Street, Stars Hollow, Connecticut. _'Bingo!'_ thought Logan, picking up the phone and dialing the listed number. It rang for what felt like an eternity before the answering machine picked up and a chipper voice resounded from the other end.

"Hey, you've reached the Gilmore residence. Obviously, we lead busier and more important lives than you do because you're calling us and we're not here! Or we are here and are purposely choosing to ignore your call. Your choice. So leave a message at the tone or go out and buy a potted plant to talk to!" said the voice that Logan assumed belonged to Rory's mother. Or a strange neighbor that broke in and programmed the machine.

Having that attempt thwarted by ill timing, Logan hung up the phone without leaving a message. _'Now what am I going to do?' _he thought. Suddenly he was struck with an epiphany (his second of the day, which is pretty impressive). He grabbed his cell phone and his car keys and strode out the door.

After hopping into his car, he pulled a map out of the glove compartment and looked at it to determine the best route from New Haven to Stars Hollow. After figuring it out, he turned his car on and drove out of the parking lot.

Once he was on the road, Logan opened up his phone and dialed Stephanie. After a few rings a disorientated and definitely blonde voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" Stephanie asked from the other end.

"Hey Steph, I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Logan asked.

"How much is this favor going to cost me?"

"What? Who said anything about money?"

"Well, I didn't, but most times that you need a "favor", it requires me to either have to pay with my pride, if not fiscally."

Logan had to think about what Steph said twice, trying to get comprehend the fact that she had just used the word fiscally. Shaking his head it, he continued. "Steph, it won't cost you a thing, I'll pay for it all. I just need you to help Rory get ready for Saturday's LDB event."

"You're inviting reporter girl? I so knew you liked her!" squealed Stephanie.

"Okay, I like her, but the question is, will you help me out?"

"Aw, this is so cute! Of course I'll help you! Especially since it's been ages since you've acted this. I was starting to miss gushy and romantic Logan."

"I think that's enough, Steph. I call you back later with the details, okay? Thanks again. Bye," Logan finished.

"Bye," Steph answered, getting off the phone.

_'One thing down, two to go. Now all I need to do is find someone who would be willing to give me Rory's number and then I need to actually call Rory.'_

Roughly a half hour later, Logan was driving down what he figured to be the main drag of picturesque town. He looked around him in amazement as he drove past a gazebo, marveling at the people milling about at a gentle pace. _'So this is the place that produced Rory Gilmore. Figures,'_ Logan thought, pulling into a parking space in front of a restaurant called "Luke's Diner". _'Luke's Diner? That seems as good a place as any to find someone who could help me.'_

Logan pushed open the door of the diner and heard a bell ring as he did so. Looking around at the other patrons of the diner, Logan instantly felt horribly out of place. He could safely say that he'd never been in a place like this in his life. And he was pretty sure he looked it. Trying not to look any more uncomfortable than he already was, Logan walked up to the counter and took a seat.

A scruffy looking man in a backwards baseball cap and flannel was behind the counter and he glanced curiously at Logan as he walked over to him. "Can I take your order?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, I'll have an ice tea," Logan replied, nervously.

The man left and came back, handed him the ice tea, and said, "You're not from around here."

"No, sir, I'm not," Logan answered, having no idea why he had just called this man sir. It just seemed like the fact that he was in a very unfamiliar place by himself and sticking out like a sore thumb, made him revert back to his habits from high school, where'd he had still been suave, but dramatically less so.

"Then you won't mind me asking, what brings you here," continued the man.

"I'm looking for someone," Logan answered.

"And who might that someone be? Maybe I could help you, as this is a diner and the majority of the town comes traipsing through here on a daily basis."

"I'm looking for Lorelai Gilmore," upon saying those words, Logan noticed the man behind the counter noticeable stiffen.

"And why would you be looking for Lorelai Gilmore?" asked the man, who appeared to have some sort of relationship with Rory's mother.

Logan was about to respond when a robust woman interrupted them. "Luke, can't you see that you are scaring this beautiful, charming young man?" said the woman to the man in flannel, whom he assumed was Luke, and the same Luke who owned the diner.

"This is none of your business, Patty. This guy is looking for Lorelai," responded Luke, annoyance evident in his tone.

"Well, if he's looking for Lorelai, then why don't you tell him where Lorelai is?" answered the woman, Patty he assumed.

"Because I have no idea why he wants to see Lorelai. He could be coming to kill her or something," replied Luke.

"Can I say something on my behalf? I'm not here to kill Ms. Gilmore. I just want to ask her a question about her daughter. Please, I drove all the way here from New Haven and I just want to ask this one question," Logan said, jumping back into the conversation that was clearly about him.

"Rory? Did you hear that Luke, this young man drove all the way from Yale to talk to Lorelai about Rory? Isn't that romantic? Hun, you can find Lorelai at the Dragonfly Inn," answered Patty.

"Thanks so much for your help. I really should be going," said Logan, slamming a five down on the counter and getting up to leave. He made his way towards the door, grateful to get away from the diner. Especially since he was pretty sure that that Patty woman had grabbed his ass as he was leaving.

Getting back in his car, he called information to get the address of the Dragonfly Inn. He drove in silence, trying to figure out how exactly he was going to go about asking Lorelai what Rory's number was.

He got to the Dragonfly, parked in the lot, and got out of his car. He looked around him and felt like he'd just stepped into a scene from "The Waltons". Things were getting pretty surreal.

Logan walked into the lobby of the inn and up to the front desk, where a well-dressed man was standing flipping through what he assumed was a registrar. He walked up to the counter and began to nervously drum his fingers on the desk, looking around him, until the man spoke to him.

"Can I help you?" asked the man in a drab, French accented voice.

"Yes, I'm looking to speak with Lorelai Gilmore," Logan said, his smoothness back intact.

"I'm sorry, but whatever you're selling we're not interested. Go try another inn," said the man, turning his attention back onto the book.

Logan put his hand on the book, turning the man's attention back towards him, "Look, I'm not selling anything. I need to ask Ms. Gilmore a question."

No sooner than the words had come from his mouth, than woman with crystalline blue eyes, sleek black hair, and bearing a startling resemblance to Rory, came bustling up.

"Michel, what seems to be the problem?" asked the woman, seeming to have the intuitive ability to sense that things were not all calm and pleasant.

"Lorelai, this boy, is asking to see you. Shall I send him away?" Michel asked, slight eagerness apparent underneath the disdainful tone.

"No, Michel, you will not send him away. If he is here to see me, than see me he shall," said Lorelai, turning her attention to Logan. "Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore."

"Hello, Ms. Gilmore, I'm Logan Huntzberger and I drove all the way here from Yale to ask you a question," Logan said, relieved to finally be able to accomplish his Wizard of Oz-like quest.

"Wait, Limo boy? You really are cute. And if you're here to ask me for Rory's hand in marriage, I'm going to have to say that you should just ask her yourself," answered Lorelai, quirking an eyebrow and smiling.

"What? Limo boy? You give nicknames out just like your daughter. Very interesting names."

"Yes, she gets that from me, I've raised her well."

"Well, as I was saying Ms. Gilmore."

"Lorelai."

"Lorelai. I drove here from Yale so that I could ask you for Rory's cell phone number. And trust me, it has been quite the journey, involving a gruff man in flannel who owns a diner, a woman who told me was I cute and grabbed my butt, and then this guy here," said Logan, gesturing towards Michel.

"You met Miss Patty? Wow, you must really be desperate. Sure, Limo boy, I'll give you Rory's number. And I'll be so nice as to not ask you why you want, cause I'm pretty sure I'll know by tonight," Lorelai said grabbing a pen from a holder and tearing off a sheet from a memo pad. She wrote down the number and handed the piece of paper to Logan. "Have fun kid, and remember, you hurt my Rory, I hurt you, okay?"

"I got that, Lorelai. It was a pleasure to meet you. Thanks for the number," Logan said, taking the piece of paper and heading towards the door.

"Sure thing. Bye," said Lorelai waving to him as he left.

Logan left the inn, and got back into his car, grateful that that part of his mission was over. _'After all that, she had better say yes,'_ thought Logan as he made his way back to Yale. _'If she doesn't, I'm definitely not going to be amused by the irony.'_

* * *

Rory sat in the Yale library, desperately determined to forget about the majority of the morning's events and focus solely on the book in front of her. Which was a daunting task, as the subject she was studying wasn't the most interesting in nature. Actually, it was quite boring and it was taking all mental strength Rory had not to slam it shut and hurl it across the library at an unsuspecting patron. Luckily, she had her mother's stubbornness. So there she sat, reading The Faerie Queene by Edmund Spencer, for her Medieval Poetry class. And now she was pretty confident in the way that she was going to die; boredom. This book was surely going to kill her and she only had to read selected passages, not the whole thing.

_'Why did I choose to take Medieval Poetry? I don't even like poetry! I guess I was just experiencing temporary insanity. But what kind of evil person makes their students read The Faerie Queene! I'm pretty sure that this is a direct violation of the 8th Amendment. Perhaps I should contact my local senator,'_ Rory thought as she tried to focus.

"Excuse me?" asked a lilting voice from above Rory's head.

Rory glanced from her reading, both grateful for the interruption and curious as to who was talking to her. She looked up to the smiling face of a petite girl, who's curly auburn hair was pulled haphazardly back into a ponytail, and was wearing a Clash tee-shirt.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt you while you're reading, The Faerie Queene," the girl paused and wrinkled her freckled nose in distaste. "But you looked like someone who could help me and this is kind of embarrassing to admit, but I haven't been in the library for a while, so I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Pushkin?"

It took Rory a moment to process what she had been asked. But after she had she answered the girl. "Um…over there," she said pointing towards the far entrance. "Lower bookcase, third shelf from the end."

"Thanks for your help. Have fun forgetting what you're trying to," answered the girl as she made to walk away.

Rory stared after the girl in amazement and confusion, before calling after her, "Wait, how did you that I'm trying to forget something?"

The girl turned around and smiled, continuing to slowly back away, "Because no one reads Spencer unless they are trying to be distracted. Especially when you just SparkNotes it. Whoever he is, I bet he's cute." And with that she turned and continued towards the shelves.

Rory was dumbfounded. All she could do was respond in a voice that was barely audible, "He is, but not as cute as Pushkin."

Left to ponder the mysterious girl's astute words, Spencer, and how viable the option of SparkNotes was, Rory lapsed into distracted silence. _'Who was that girl? And how did she know that was I looking for a distraction? Do have the word "Confused" tattooed across my forehead? Cause I'm pretty sure that I have never met her before, ever. Oh great, I'm right back where I started! Having no idea what to do about my article or Logan and now I have the added problem of the fact that my distress is noticeable to strangers!'_

Just then, Rory's cell phone started to ring, taking her abruptly away from her thoughts. _'Thank god, a distraction,'_ Rory thought as she dug into her bag, looking for her cell phone so that she could answer it. She pulled out her cell, shoved her books back into her bag, picked up her back, and flipped open her cell as she made to exit the library, trying hard to ignore the glares of her fellow patrons.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Ace, I told you that I'd call you," Logan's voice emanated from the other end of the line.

"Logan? How did you get this number?" Rory asked confused.

"Well, I am the Master and Commander, Ace. That title does come with perks and connections."

"And these 'connections' help you stalk me? Well, isn't this quite the role reversal. Would you like me to leave a window open for you?"

"If it would mean that I get to sneak and see you, then go for it. I'm sure that it would be quite fun."

"Ha ha, very funny Huntzberger."

"So, I've relegated to being referred to by my surname? That hurts, Ace. You cut me deep."

"Aw, poor baby. Would you care for a band-aid?"

"They don't make band-aids to fix broken hearts."

"Oh, so I've broken your heart now."

"Okay, maybe not broken it, but you did give it a paper cut."

"Logan, is there a point to this phone call or did you just want to show off your sleuthing skills?"

"Well, actually Ace, there is a method to this madness."

"And that would be?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Why? Are you asking me out?"

"Not necessarily. I was just wondering if you'd like to come to a Brigade party with me. The gang really liked you."

"You tracked down my phone number to ask me to a party?"

"Not just any party, Ace, a Life and Death Brigade party. Those parties fall into a realm of their own. So what do you say?"

Rory paused for a moment. She had really had fun at the last Brigade event, and they seemed like nice people. Plus who was she to turn down such an invitation. "Sure. I'll go to the party."

"Perfect! I'll pick you up at 7 sharp. Don't forget to wear something nice."

"Wait, how nice?" Rory asked, concern in her voice. She definitely did not want to be underdressed.

"Don't fret, Ace. I've thought that you might be anxious, so Steph will be at your dorm at noon on Saturday. Well, I better get going, people to see, hospitals to visit, you know, the like."

"Okay, but before you go, aren't you going to tell me how you my number?"

"Ace, a good reporter always protects the anonymity of his or her sources. Talk to you later, bye," Logan said, hanging up the phone before Rory had a chance to respond.

_'He always manages to somehow get the last word. One of these days, I'll have the last word, and he won't know what hit him,'_ Rory thought as she opened the door to her dorm. Her conversation with Logan had lasted the entire walk back, and she was surprised that she hadn't accidentally walked into someone from lack of paying attention. Throwing her bag down on a chair, she checked to see if there were any phone messages. Upon seeing that there were none, she thought to herself, _'A LDB party? I think that I might just have gotten myself in over my head by involving myself with Logan. Wait! Did I just say that I was involved with Logan? I meant befriending. Interacting. That's it a better, safer word.'_

Rory opened up her cell phone and speed dialed her mom.

"Hey mom, you'll never guess what just happened to me."

* * *

**A/N: Holy cow… this is the longest chapter I've ever written. It totals 9 pages and 3,502 words. Isn't that amazing? Makes up for the longtime between updates. Thanks to all those who reviewed ( lizzie, hannah, beautymarked, g--b-S-t-E-r07, beauty unfolds, RidgelandHater, daisyduke947, Rosey88, Lovelock79, readergurl87, & TMK78). I love getting feedback! It's a great motivator! Read and review, please, and I'll update soon with more Sophie goodness! **


	6. Miss Independent

"_What is this feeling taking over_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise it's time to feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss independent_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye old you when love is true_

_Miss guarded heart_

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_

_But she miscalculated_

_She didn't want to end up jaded_

_And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing her misconceptions_

_She went in a new direction_

_And found inside she felt a connection_

_She fell in love."_

Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson

Chapter 6:

"Mom, you'll never guess what happened to me today," Rory said into the phone, before her mother even had a chance to say hello.

"Well hello to you, daughter of mine. I had a fabulous day, thank you for asking. Now what were you saying?" said Lorelai, antagonizing Rory. Little did Rory know was that Lorelai knew full well what had happened to her, as she had had her hand in the incident.

"Hi Mom. I'm glad you had a good day," responded Rory exasperated. "But are you going to guess what happened to me today?"

"Does whatever happened to you have to do with one Limo Boy?" Lorelai answered, a smirk evidenced in her voice.

"Yeah, it does. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Sure it was. But anyways, guess what Limo Boy did."

"Drive all the way to Stars Hollow, get hit on by Miss Patty, and track me down at the Dragonfly all in pursuit for your number?"

"What? No, why would he do all that when he could just ask Paris?"

"Beats me, all I was doing was just guessing."

"Well, that's not right. Guess again."

"Why should I? I gave one perfectly good, solid guess, which is equal to multiple half-assed guessing attempts."

"Fine! I'll just tell you," said an impatient and frustrated Rory.

"You learn quickly my young Padawan."

"A Star Wars reference? Is that really necessary mother?"

"It's a Thursday, of course it is. Now spill."

"Well, he called and told me that the Brigade is having a party this weekend."

There was a pause, indicating that there was something missing from the conversation. That pause lasted approximately thirty seconds.

"That's it? He called you just to _tell_ you about a party? Something that could've easily been done through the use of a flyer. Or a drunken, streaker wearing a sandwich board," Lorelai questioned.

"Would they really be a streaker if they were wearing a sandwich board?"

"I don't know. But you're avoiding the question."

"Well, you can't really advertise a Brigade event, so I guess it was more of an invitation," Rory answered, for the first time actually considering what Logan had said to her.

"A 'hey, we're all friends and you may or may not have heard about this' invitation. Or a 'do you want to be my oh so pretty date' invitation'?" clarified Lorelai.

Rory paused, mentally deliberating, trying to determine what the words and the context equated in meaning. "Well, I guess, since he didn't say directly or, in fact, subtly, that he wanted me to be there as his date and he did mention that the Brigadiers enjoyed my company, so I'm gonna go with the latter," she answered.

"Oh, well that's a bummer. Dates are fun."

"This coming from the woman who taught me that you meet a boy then jump into a relationship with him. Plus, it's not like it's an open party. If it's LDB, it's by invitation only."

"Okay, then that makes it slightly more acceptable. Now, shall we more onto more important matters, like what you are going to wear to said event or better yet, me."

"Logan said that Stephanie is coming by Saturday morning to help me find suitable attire, so that pretty much nips that topic in the bud, doesn't it? How 'bout we talk about you? Or better yet, the inn?"

"Goodie!" Lorelai squealed, "Well, Sookie's pregnancy is making her more neurotic about her cooking than usual. Yesterday, she insisted that macaroni and cheese be the main course. It was so funny; she was trying to convince Michel that it was actually a gourmet food. And Michel, that man, I wonder about him sometimes. You remember how he was freaking out about the Tolberones? Well, get this, now he is insisting that there is someone stealing the complimentary soaps! He wants to keep tracking devices in them or something."

"So, everything is normal?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"That's good to hear. There are some things that should never change."

"So, Friday night dinner. I don't want to go."

"Whoa, can you say abrupt subject change? Well, you never want to go, so what's different?"

"Ever since Adolph and Ava got back together, it's been too much for me to stomach. I'm afraid that I'm going to gain a sibling, the way they're going at it."

"Firstly, it's mean that you are calling Grandpa, Adolph."

"I wasn't, I was referring to Emily."

"Oh, well then, carry on. Secondly, I seriously doubt that you are going to wind up a big sister, given Grandma and Grandpa's ages."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Did you hear about that woman who popped out the pair of twins at like 55? If anyone is going to one up her, it's gonna be Emily Gilmore."

"Gross. Can we change the subject again?"

"Gladly. So, I got a hot date with Luke tonight and I was wondering if I should where the black skirt or the red one."

"Red one."

"That was the same one I was thinking! And Lukie loves to see me in that skirt. And out of it."

"Ew, ew, ew! That is crossing the sharing boundaries."

"I take it you're going to request another subject change?"

"You bet. Actually, I had another weird thing happen to me today."

"You ran into a group of aliens that wanted you to help them to think up plan ten, because we all know how well plan nine worked out."

"No, but that probably would've been less bizarre."

"Then what is it? You're killing me with the suspense!"

"Well, I was in the library reading Spencer, who is ridiculously boring by the way, when this girl came up to me and asked me where Pushkin was located."

"That's one heck of a story, sport. Are you sure you're not reading me Grisham?"

"Oh shush you. Well, this girl says to me that whoever I am trying to forget, that they must be very cute or else I wouldn't be reading Spencer. And then she walked away, as if she hadn't just guessed my true intent."

"Oh honey, I hate to break it to you, but you really aren't that difficult to read. And if a complete stranger could tell, then you must've been practically wearing a neon sign."

"Well, there goes my life's goal to be a super spy."

"Not all of us can be Sydney Bristow. Some of us are limited to being Maxwell Smart. Or in my case, 99."

"Very clever, Chief."

"Not Chief! Ninety-nine!"

"Okay, whatever you say. Well, I have to finish my paper for Current Issues."

"I'm not even going to ask what it's about since I probably will just end up confused. Have fun, kid."

"Love you, Mom."

"Love you too. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rory flipped her phone shut, laughing to herself. She still wasn't any less confused, but she was happy and knew that no matter what happened, it was supposed to be that way. She was independent and could stand on her own two feet. With the help of her mother, of course, especially since her mom had taught her a lot about love, life, and growing up. Not to mention a copious amount of pop culture.

Rory trudged off to her room, where she turned her laptop on, pulled out her research, and flipped the switch on her coffee maker (a paper could not be written without coffee). She walked back out to the common room to get a snack, noticing that the chips that had been clearly marked "RORY" were now nothing but a sack of crumbs. _'Paris has got to get her man and leash and tell him to stop eating my food!'_ Rory grumbled to herself, grabbing a bag of Cheetos that had yet to be found by her almost live-in editor. She walked back to her room and sat down at her desk, trying hard not to get distracted by her window and her thoughts. This paper was going to enough work without the Writer's Block and the last thing she needed was a wandering mind. _'At least I can console myself with the fact that when this is done, I can start to relax for the weekend and work on curing my newspaper Writer's Block. Maybe a stress-free party is exactly what I need.'_

But poor Miss Gilmore forgot that part of the purpose of the Life and Death Brigade was to challenge its members. Something that is rarely stress-free.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. I had a horrible case of Writer's Block and nothing, absolutely nothing (not even the end of the hiatus) was fixing it. But now it's gone! Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers! Please keep on reviewing, it keeps me motivated to get over the block! Next chapter has Logan in it, I swear, as I've already started on it. Also, I guess that this story is also now kind of AU since I started it before the hiatus and nothing after it is relevant to the plot! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	7. 21 & Invincible

"_Some days go by, _

_I wish I was famous_

_Or maybe religious, so I could go to heaven_

_Just like you_

_I can have a big house, complain about taxes_

_Payoff my ex's, ain't that living_

_No one makes fun of me, cause I can't stand up for myself_

_Woah, 21 and invincible_

_Woah, can't wait to screw this up_

_And woah, 21 and invincible_

_I'm in power for the hour_

_I guess today's gonna blow us away_

_I've got a girlfriend_

_She tells me she needs me_

_And she loves me_

_We'll probably get married_

_Oh no, and everyone will bite their tongues so hard they'll bleed"_

-21 & Invincible by Something Corporate

Chapter 7:

Logan was grinning like a mad man. That combined with the fact that he could barely walk in a straight line was causing many to avoid him, thinking that he was intoxicated. And in that philosophical sense, he was. He felt like nothing could bring him down.

He was swaggering down the path, because swaggering was really the word that could be used to describe it. As he made his way, he was thinking to himself, _'Wow, that went better I thought. It was well worth the effort, and in two days, Rory will be at the next Brigade party, which looks like it's going to only make a good thing better.' _He smiled inwardly to himself,_ 'Rory's hometown is something else. I would never have gone there for if it weren't for her. But I'm glad I did, it was very cool to see the place that produced such an amazing girl. God, listen to me! This is not the Logan Huntzberger everyone else knows. I'm acting all giddy and doing insane things, for a girl. Hell, I'm chasing after a girl. Who would've thought? I certainly wouldn't have.'_

Logan's thoughts and sober drunkenness were interrupted by the shrill ringing of his phone.

"Hello?" Logan asked, flipping open his cell phone.

"How's it going? I'm just checking in to see how things are with my best mate in the whole wide world," Finn slurred. At this comment, Colin could be heard in the background issuing a loud, "Hey! What about me?"

"That is, apart from Colin."

"I'm doing just fine, Finn, but from the sounds of it, you are well of ahead of fine and heading towards dandy."

"Where are you? It's prime partying time!" Finn bellowed from the other end.

"What do you mean it's partying time? It's eight o'clock on a Thursday night."

"My point exactly! I'm concerned. But anyways you got a-" at this point there as scuffle and a muffled, "Don't tell him!" from Colin.

"Don't tell me what, Finn?"

"Nothing, Logan. Nothing at all."

"With you, it's rarely nothing."

"I'm hurt. You've known me since we were small, shameless little boys, and you don't believe me. That's low."

"I think the fact that I've known you for that long leads me to believe that it is not nothing."

"Well, what if it is something? What would you do to get me to tell you?"

"I would go to Colin."

"What?"

"I would go to Colin."

"Pitting us against each other? That's low, even for you Huntzberger."

"Are you implying that I am lacking in morals?"

"Yes I am. But what if Colin doesn't know anything."

"I doubt that also."

"What leads you to believe that he knows what that nothing that may or may not be something is?"

"The fact that he was telling you not to tell me."

"And what leads you to believe that he told me not to tell you?"

"I heard him say, and this a quote, 'Don't tell him!' in the background right as you were about to tell me, but changed your mind."

"That wouldn't hold up in court. Heresay."

"Yes it would. It was an excited exclamation."

"Oh yes, so it was. Well, Logan, if you are so _desperate_ to know what that nothing that could be something is, you'll have to do something for it."

"What's that, Finn?"

"Guess."

"What? I'm not going to guess, Finn."

"Then I guess you'll never know it, will you?"

"I don't really think that's fair."

"Actually, I believe it's perfectly fair. Just ask Colin."

"You know what? I think that that is actually a good idea. Put Colin on the phone."

"Uh-uh, I'm not falling for that one. Again. The only way is you're going to find out is if you guess."

"Fine. I'll guess."

"Good. You've wasted plenty of time already."

"Does it involve Rory?"

"No."

"Good, that's a relief. Does it involve my parents?"

"No. Why would they call us? Don't they have you tagged?"

"Ha ha, very funny, but the fact they didn't call is also a relief. So, does it involve Colin?"

"Not really."

"Not really that's vague. Does it involve you?"

"Not really."

"That's also vague. Can't you give me a straight answer?"

"I am giving you a straight answer."

"You know what? I'm done. I know that Rory didn't call to cancel, so I'm okay with not knowing until whomever or whatever it was calls or happens again."

"Fine with me. I was getting bored anyways. So, are you coming?"

"What?" Logan asked, confused by Finn's faster than light subject change.

"Have you not been listening to me?"

"I have and perhaps that's my problem."

"Are you coming out with me and Colin?"

"Yeah, I think so, but I think I'm going to keep it light tonight. Oh, and you didn't mention this before now."

"Oh, perhaps I only thought it. Well, I'll see you soon, mate."

"Bye, man."

"Bye," Logan said, hanging up the phone.

_'Okay, that has to be one of the weirdest conversations I've ever had with Finn, and that's saying something. As grateful as I am that Rory didn't call and back out on me, I just wish that Colin and Finn would just tell me who called. I wonder why they won't tell me. It's extremely unusual, even for the two of them. I guess I shouldn't worry about it now, there's nothing I can do about it.'_ Logan thought.

Logan was back to not paying attention. But this time, his distraction was of a different nature. It still had some of its lighthearted buoyancy, but this time it a little bit of fear and confusion mixed in.

A wave of doubt swept over him. He whipped out his cell phone and quickly dialed Stephanie, thinking that he would just confirm the plans they'd made for Rory.

A few rings later and Steph's jaunty Southern accent came bounding over the line.

"Hello? Ben, is that you?"

"Who's Ben?"

"Oh, Logan, I thought you were someone else."

"That's obvious. So, I restate the question, who's Ben?"

"My date, who should be here any minute, so make it snappy Logan, what do you want?"

"I was just calling to make sure that everything is still on for Saturday."

"Yeah, sure, of course it is. So stop panicking, cause I know that's what you're doing. Why don't you go out with boys?"

"Fine, thanks for confirming things for me. Have fun with Ben, Steph, if that is his real name."

"Hey! Don't make fun of my dates, I don't make fun of your turtlenecks."

"What's wrong with my turtlenecks?"

"Nothing, except I'm not really a fan of you're wardrobe. But I really must dash now. Buh bye, Logie."

"Bye, Steph, and don't call me that," Logan finished the conversation satisfied.

Logan walked quickly back to his dorm, taking the steps two at a time when he got there. He put the key in his door and opened it to find Colin and Finn waiting inside.

"Hey guys, I see you have been waiting impatiently," Logan said with a laugh.

"Let's go, you don't have time to change, we're burning precious bar time already," Finn exclaimed, standing up, grabbing Logan's arm and pulling him back towards the door.

"It's about time you got here, he's been like this for hours," Colin stated, grabbing his coat and following him.

"Hours?" Logan questioned. "As in, plural?"

"Yep, he's been awake since one. I came back from my 12:30 class to find him not only conscious, but doing espresso shots like there was no tomorrow while, get this, reading," Colin finished.

"Wow. That's shocking," Logan said, stunned.

"Hurry up, boys, I've been waiting all day for this!" Finn shouted.

"We know," Colin and Logan said in unison.

The Three Stooges of the Life and Death Brigade were together and ready to paint the town red. The true question was, was the town ready to be painted? They were just going to have wait and see, for tomorrow was another day and the chances of Finn being conscious were getting slimmer and slimmer.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank all who reviewed chapter 6. It means so much to me to get feedback. I hope this chapter satifies everyone. Soon things will start picking up (starting with next chapter; expect the party around chapter 9). Please review (I love reviews, they make me happy). Remember, the hiatus just keeps getting longer so, ya know, spread the love of GG by reading fanfic and telling the authors all your nice thoughts. It means much to them. Till next time!**


End file.
